The present invention relates to automatic drilling systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an automatic drilling system that controls the release of a drill string in vertical, directional, and horizonal drilling operations in response to any one of or any combination of bit weight, drilling fluid pressure, drill string torque, and drill string RPM.